


Five Nights at Walter Manor

by blue_skyes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Reader-Interactive, SPG/FNAF Crossover, i guess, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unemployed and looking for a job, you find yourself as the security guard at Walter Manor during the night shift. They say the bots come to life at night... Will you make it through all Five Nights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Walter Manor

**Author's Note:**

> So I worked SUPER hard on this, and I hope you guys like it! Also if you see any links, I suggest you click them for a special surprise ;D
> 
> (P.S.-Rabbit's "Song" should be read to the tune of I'll Rust With You!)

You got fired. This was the third time in a row. You desperately needed a job if you were ever going to keep paying your rent. Sitting at your kitchen table, you flipped through the classified ads trying to find any job. All the ads were ads for places that you had already worked for. 'Will I ever get a job?' You thought to yourself, sighing. Finally, your eyes landed on an ad that you hadn't seen before.

 

HELP WANTED. Walter Manor.

Family owned manor looking for security guard to work nights. 12 am to 6 am

 

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and automatons.

Not responsible for injury or dismemberment.

 

$ 120 a week. Call to apply. "

 

' Night shift huh? ' You thought to yourself. 'Why not?' You had never worked the night shift before and decided that changing it up would be interesting. You called the number on the ad and the next night, you were on the job.

 

Arriving at the manor,you were already a little creeped out. The main door was unlocked, and there was no one around besides you, the automatons, and a note on the door, reminding you to lock the door behind you once you were inside. Making it to the security room, the phone rang. Before you could answer it though, it ended up going to voice mail.

 

"Hello? Hello. " A female voice came from the speaker on the phone. "My name's Carolina and I uh... I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled down on your first night. Um, I actually worked at that office before you. I am finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so I know it can be overwhelming but I am here to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine.  
  
So lets just focus on getting you through the first night. Okay lets see... first there is a introductory reading for the company that I am supposed to read. Its kinda a legal thing you know. Um.. welcome to Walter Robotics, a place where robotic ideas come to life, Peter Walter VI and Walter Robotics are not responsible for damage, property, or person on discovering if damage or death has occurred. A missing person report will be made within 90 days and the death of a person will be cleaned with bleach and the carpets will be cleaned blah blah blah.  
  
Now that might sound bad, I know, but there is nothing to worry about. The automatons become quirky at night but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for over 100 years, I'd probably would be irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of many and show them a little respect all right?  
  
Ok so just be aware that the automatons tend to wander a bit. They have some sort of free roaming mode at night um, something about their servers locking up or they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day to but then there was the bite of 1987. Yeah its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe you know.  
  
Now concerning the only real safety during the night watch if any is the fact that these characters if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a broken down robot missing its blue matter core. Now since that is illogical for the robots, they'll probably forcefully stuff a blue matter core inside you. Um well that wouldn't be so bad if the cores didn't cause poisoning and explosions, so you can imagine having one of those being pressed inside your chest would cause a bit of discomfort and death. Yeah... they don't tell you these things when you sign up but hey, see you first thing tomorrow. So uh.. check those cameras and remember to close those doors only if they are absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power. Alright good night.”

 

There was a click as the person, known as Carolina, hung up the phone. Everything she told you seemed pretty unnerving. But she had to have made it long enough to quit and leave you these messages, and you needed the money, so you shrugged off the scary feeling and sat there.

 

Checking the cameras periodically, you seemed fine. You were keeping power waste to a minimum, and the 'automatons' hadn't seemed to move from their spots. It had been about an hour, when the first robot moved from their spot. Rabbit, they had said her name was. She had somehow found her way to the hallway and was peering eerily into the camera lens. Not even 10 minutes after checking said camera, did you hear a voice echoing through the hallways. _“I'll come get youuuu....”_ You checked the camera again, and Rabbit was gone. Your nerves, and the words said to you via that message were starting to get to you, and you frantically began to check the other cameras to find her. You found her in the West Hall corner, [her eyes watching you](http://i279.photobucket.com/albums/kk149/iluvvbillandtomkaulitz11210/rabbitcam_zps58345497.jpg). You jumped in your seat, looking at the pair of blue/green eyes staring you down.

 

Putting down the camera, you tried to calm down. Your nerves were getting to you, and there was no way you were going to get through the night shift on edge like this. Turning to check the door on your left, you screamed, seeing Rabbit peeking in from the doorway. Quickly shutting the door, your breathing was heavy and your heart was beating fast. Carolina, the woman from the phone call did say something about conserving power, but you were fine. You were at 75% and it was almost 2 am. You could make it. You decided to keep that door shut, just in case.

 

You decided not to check the cameras for a while. Your whole body was shaking in fear. 'Why did I ever decide to take this job?' You thought to yourself. You knew why. You needed the money. But did you really think it was worth it, watching after three rogue robots trying to kill you, when you only made $120 a week?

It became 3 am and you were suddenly at 50% battery. You had this in the bag. No one else had shown up at your door, and checking the cameras, Hatchworth was in the supply closet, and had been for a while, and the Spine hadn't moved at all. Rabbit was back in the restrooms, but you didn't want to open that door again, in case she came back.

 

45% and you heard a different voice echoing through the halls this time. _[“Come on everybody open up that chest cavity...” ](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_nb1clfzJ8x1qccs49o1.mp3)  _ You checked the cameras and this time, in the east hallway corner, you found Hatchworth standing in the corner, staring menacingly at the camera. You remembered what had happened with Rabbit, and as soon as you put down the camera, you shut the right door too. You couldn't help it. Those were truly some scary robots in the dead of the night and you really got jumpy when you let your mind wander. The light outside your right door flashed and just as you expected, you saw Hatchworth's face in the window.

 

'Hey there friendo....' you thought to yourself. 'It's just a robot... just a robot... not real...' you kept repeating to yourself. 4 am. 20% battery life. Could you make it? You weren't sure. You checked the lights, and there was no one at either of your doors. Checking the cameras, Hatchworth was in the kitchen and Rabbit was in the far hallway. The Spine hadn't moved at all, and you had no idea what this 'Hall of Wires' showing up on your camera was. You hoped both of those were things that you wouldn't have to deal with. You turned away from the cameras, and checked the door lights for a second more, making sure no one was there before opening the doors. You had 10% battery life left and it was 5 am, so you decided to not check the cameras, and hopefully hold out until 6. After checking the lights once more, you found that it was safe to open the doors, you were at 5% battery after all, and needed to conserve as much as you could. You kept your eyes on the cameras, and no one was near you, Hatchworth in the restroom, and Rabbit, for some strange reason, was in a supply closet.

 

Suddenly, everything went dark. You realized that the worst had happened. The power had gone out. Footsteps came down the hall and you were scared. Green lights illuminated the hallway, flashing on and off, [while a scary accordion riff played](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_nb1glrLC3V1qccs49o1.mp3#_=_). You were done for. You knew it. As you braced yourself for your end, everything just... stopped. A bell rang out and you saw that It was 6 am. Your shift was over. You weren't sure how, but the robot you assumed to be the Spine that was at your door was back in the main room along with the other two bots. You bolted out of there as soon as you could, the daylight shining in from the windows a beacon of hope. When you stepped outside, slamming the door behind you, you were glad you got to see another day. The only thing nagging in the back of your mind as you drove home, was whether or not you would return for the next night.

 

\---END OF NIGHT ONE---

 


End file.
